The present invention relates to dental filling materials. The hitherto known materials for dental fillings constituted by plastics or amalgam introduced into the prepared cavity in a flowable or plastic state, and which after hardening are adapted to the natural shape of the tooth by mechanical surface treatment only, have a limited durability because they cannot permanently withstand the strong abrasive action occurring during chewing. In addition, the color of amalgam fillings is unsatisfactory.
Gold fillings are very expensive to make and involve high material costs. Gold fillings are also often undesired due to the different color compared with the tooth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a material which makes it possible to produce in a simple manner and with low labor costs esthetically satisfactory dental fillings with an excellent resistance to wear.